Parts of a Puzzle
by Courtenae727
Summary: "Each of us is a piece of the puzzle and each of us helps to set in place other important pieces." Neil L. Andersen. AU. Follows House's recovery after being shot.
1. Chapter 1

"It's nice to see our brain child grow Lisa, I can feel the greatness already" Dr. Magdalene Richards, Head of Pediatrics at Princeton General, grins at her friend in admiration.

Magdalene Richards, tall and slender, creamy complexion with deep copper wavy hair pulled back into a sleek bun at her nape. Her moss green eyes twinkling in excitement.

The two women sat in Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office holding an informal collaboration lunch meeting. Lisa laughed as her friend's excitement grew.

"House has been shot!" James Wilson suddenly barges into Lisa Cuddy's office.

"What?" Lisa asks in shock, if this was a joke she would skin them both.

"Ex-patient shot him twice in the differential room; we're prepping the OR now. Lisa we need you to sign off." James anxiously rushes the words out of his mouth.

Magdalene watches Lisa sitting frozen in her seat.

"LISA!" Magdalene and James both scream her name.

Like a spell broken, Lisa snaps out of it and jumps to her feet.

"Tell security to lockdown the hospital and get the damn shooter!" All the doctors race out of the office to the ER.

As soon as they arrive a clipboard is shoved into Lisa's hands from Cameron.

"House says he wants Ketamine."

"What do you mean Ketamine?" Lisa asks as she quickly signs.

Gregory House lays unresponsive on the gurney as the Doctors attempts to get the bleeding under control.

"All he said is to tell you he wants Ketamine and then he lost consciousness." Foreman answers, Lisa nods.

"Who's available? Get Gillick."

"He's already scrubbing up." Chase answers.

"Good." Lisa nods again.

"Should we contact his parents?" Cameron inquires, Lisa regards her for a split second before shaking her head in the negative.

"They're overseas right now; Dr. Wilson and I will handle it."

With the affirmative shout that the OR was ready, everyone moves at once and in sync to race him down.

 _Shots fired on the second floor. Shots fired in the diagnostics room. House has been shot._

All these thoughts play on a loop in Lisa Cuddy's head as she sits holding her head in the observation room above the operation room. She can't keep the thoughts from replaying and his last word _Ketamine_.

She didn't have to deliberate, Lisa's always trusted Greg. So without much thought, she had signed off on the Ketamine treatment.

Of course she's in shock; she worked on autopilot after she heard the news. Barking out orders to her staff, full lockdown ensuring no one leaves the property and prep the operation room.

Two hours have passed by slowly but at the same time it doesn't even feel like time has passed. Lisa stays in the same position, her body strung taut.

Brent Gillick is doing the surgery; he's her top surgeon. House's fellows: Foreman, Cameron and Chase have scrubbed in to assist with the surgery.

They're doing their best to monitor Greg's tachycardia and keep him stable, Lisa prays fervently for the stubborn bastard to pull through.

"Lisa?" James Wilson attempts to get her attention as he sits down and pulls her into his arms, she doesn't resist. Lisa takes in a shaky breath, inhaling his musky scent. "He's going to be okay."

Lisa doesn't respond verbally, instead she exhales.

"Gillick's a good surgeon."

"I know." She answers weakly.

" The last wound was clea-" James continues, annoyed Lisa cuts him off.

"Wilson, I know!" Lisa shouts annoyed with his reassurance, she roughly pulls away, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she continues. "What's the latest on the shooter?"

"They got the bastard." James growls.

"Good. I should take care-"

"It's fine, Richards is taking care of it." James cuts her off before she can finish. Lisa nods, her head of security Dave Richards is highly capable of handling the situation.

"I made a few calls." James states cautiously and for good reason as Lisa's head snaps up and she glares at him.

"Calls to who?" Lisa asks harshly.

"His family for one, you can't handle this on your own Lisa."

"He won't want to be fussed over."

"Tough for him! He's been shot Lisa; this isn't something you gloss over. We're both barely holding it together as it is." James argues, his words get through to her as she hugs herself tight. She looks up and really looks at James, his hair is mussed and his clothes rumpled.

"He's going to get through this." James nods.

"Damn straight, and the son of a bitch who did this to him is definitely going to pay." Lisa smiles at his conviction and they both turn to observe the surgery in silence.

* * *

"Hey." Kendall answers preoccupied with balancing her books with one hand and fishing for her car keys with the other.

"Where the fuck are you?" Caleb growls roughly into the phone, sounding stressed.

Kendall rolls her eyes, clucking her tongue loudly. "Is that how you speak to a lady?" She chastises her brother, successfully unlocking her car.

"I'm serious didn't you see the missed calls?!" Caleb fumes not into games.

"I was in class, Caleb. What's so important?" Kendall starts to ask but Caleb speaks over her.

"Uncle James called, Dad's been shot." Just like that the world stopped for Kendall, she drops everything but her phone onto the gravel and sways on her feet. Barely able to slouch against her car as her heart thumps loudly; she begins to hyperventilate.

"Shit. I should've asked if you're sitting. Kendall! Kendall!" Caleb shouts once he hears her strangled breaths.

"What?" Kendall croaks out weakly in disbelief.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Caleb shouts, _yep he's clearly freaking out_ Kendall thinks.

With a harsh shuddering breath which racks her rib cage, Kendall pulls herself together. "1. Don't ever break news over the phone again, 2. You can't fucking freak out while I'm freaking out! 3. Where are you?"

"Your dorm." Caleb answers in a clipped tone, clearly miffed.

With renewed energy Kendall scrambles to grab her belongings and throws them into her car before jumping in.

"I'm leaving now and will be there in 5 minutes. When I reach you better have details for me or you're dead!" Kendall growls out revving her engine, with screeching tires she peals out of the parking lot with both a heavy foot and heart; saying a silent prayer for her dad.

Like the athlete she is, Kendall races up the stairs of her dormitory, taking the steps 2 and sometimes 3 at a time, making it to the top floor in no time. Not even bothering to fish out her keys, her fist pounds on the door like the police.

Within 3 seconds flat, Caleb wrenches the door open to his frantic twin. Kendall launches herself onto her brother as soon as the door opens, burying her face into his neck, the dam breaks and she's sobbing uncontrollably.

Ignoring the curious neighbors peering into the hall at the loud outburst, Caleb picks Kendall up bridal style and shoves the door close with his shoulder and foot.

He carries his sister to the couch and hugging her tight in his arms, only once sitting with his sister on his lap does Caleb allows his control to crumble and silent tears stream down his face like waves. Pretty soon their sobbing becomes one, not knowing when one ends and the other begins but it's cathartic for them to release their emotions.

It's nearly an hour later once they've both managed to calm despite the occasional hiccup.

"We need to book a flight to Princeton." Caleb states the obvious, Kendall nods fluidly.

* * *

"-thanks James. I appreciate you calling. I'll keep Austen here until there's an update. Lisa doesn't need her underfoot."

Arlene's hush voice behind the kitchen door halts Austen in her tracks. Perplexed and brash, Austen pushes open the door with a measured force.

"I'm on the phone." Arlene sternly scolds the teen before her, trying to mask the worry on her face, but having always been a perceptive child Austen picks up a glimmer in her eyes that stirs something cold in her stomach.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You're speaking to Uncle Jimmy. Did something happen to my parents?" Austen voice squeaks in agitation.

"It's rude to eavesdrop. This is adult business; nothing for you to worry about." Arlene states firmly.

With a huff Austen turns on her feet and stomps out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her for effect. Brushing pass her older cousin Rachel without a second glance, she exits to the backyard and curls up on the porch swing in thought.

Annoyed she quickly types a message to her siblings.

 _Finally some excitement! Uncle Jimmy just called Nana but their keeping something hush hush. Any news on the homefront?_

* * *

Sometime later Kendall remembers to check her messages, once they're seated in the boarding area of the airport waiting for their flight to arrive; only after Caleb has snapped at her and stilled her jumping leg.

The deep scowl meant for her brother is wiped off her face once she opens the text from her sister and a small gasp escapes; her eyes fly to meet her twin's.

"Shit, we can't tell Austen." Kendall shakes her head for extra effect.

"Of course not, I've learnt my lesson already with you." Before Caleb can finish his sentence Kendall swiftly punches his shoulder.

"Do you ever play fair?" Caleb growls as he cups his shoulder, regretting the decision helping her to perfect her left hook.

"Of course not." Kendall sasses back at her brother with a mocking grin.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 _Daughters are for their fathers and sons are for their mothers._

Lisa Cuddy's mind ponders as she stares at the setting sun without truly seeing its beauty. Like most family units most people can claim the statement true. Lisa can argue to discredit this claim, stating all three of her kids connect equally with their parents. While this is true, her daughters are irrevocably daddy's girls and more often than not her son tends to gravitate towards his mom.

In true fashion they try to play father against mother like the best of them; the cool, fun parent against the strict, enforcer. Lisa knows which category she would be under it but she also knows the true reasons why her daughters are daddy's girls.

Greg is no doubt a child at heart but he's stern when he needs to be. To everyone he encounters Greg is a crude smart-ass, but once you get pass his walls his charm is undeniable – which never ceases to captivate Lisa.

The harsh vibration of her mobile breaks her heavy stupor; sluggishly she reaches to lift the phone. A picture of her youngest daughter grins impishly up at her; her smile highlighting the heavy dusting of freckles upon her face. Wild bronze curls fan out in the wind and as always it's the twinkling slate blue eyes which draw her in.

Taking a second to clear her throat, Lisa answers the call. "Hey Austen."

"Hello Momma, you didn't return my calls." Austen accuses sharply, Lisa can't contain the chuckle as her mind conjures her daughter's famous pout.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; it's been a hectic day. Is everything ok?" Austen scoffs at her mother's clipped response.

"Well a girl's starting to feel neglected. First you, then daddy, heck even my siblings haven't responded today." Austen moans and Lisa can hear the sound of her dramatically flopping onto the bed.

Leaning back into her chair, Lisa stares for answers in the ceiling while chewing her lips. "I'm sorry Austen." Lisa reiterates sternly. "I'm free now, why don't you tell me about your day?"

"No, something's going on, I know it! Uncle Jimmy called nana today, you're all keeping me in the dark like I'm a child. I'm not a child anymore!" The dam breaks and Austen steamrolls the words out of her mouth; she's has the horrid habit of rushing her words and speaking over others to point out her views.

With a low growl, Lisa uses her free hand to massage her temple to fend off the growing migraine.

"Austen stop! You are a child, my child! And I won't allow you to shout and dictate to me how I must treat you. It's clear that you need a few minutes to change your tune. I'll call you back in half an hour."

"Mama no!" Austen protests; properly chastised. "I'm sorry, I was way out of line. Let's just talk, I miss home." Austen rants still quickly but in a softer, muted voice.

Lisa hums shutting her eyes to picture her precocious daughter sitting up in bed. "I know sweetheart. Daddy and I miss you too." Lisa opens her eyes to view the figure before her, still no change.

At the mention of her father, Austen perks up. "Can't I talk to daddy mama? Does he have a case?"

Just like that, Lisa's hearing is shot as her heart speeds up and drums into her ears. She can just kick herself, she really didn't wish to tell her youngest anything until Greg was awake and coherent.

* * *

"You forgot this." Caleb states as he drops a small bag with a familiar pills into his sister's lap.

For as long as both can remember Kendall's had an unplaced fear of flying, resulting in harsh panic attacks. But if you asked Caleb, he would say it stemmed from the abandonment of their father. A wound the daddy's girl swears has since long healed.

"Thanks." Kendall smiles sincerely, deft hands open the bag and with practiced ease she pops the pill onto her tongue and downs her bottled water.

"We don't need another episode today." Caleb agrees, Kendall moves to shove him but Caleb catches her hand with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kendall sticks out her tongue. Their playful spat is interrupted by Caleb's phone.

"I sent mom a copy of our itinerary; she said Uncle Jimmy's picking us up." With a sigh Kendall pulls her feet in the chair, tucking her knees under her chin.

"How's daddy?"

"Still in surgery but he's stable."

They sit in silence until the attendant begins boarding call; the pills already beginning to take effect, Caleb helps a lethargic Kendall to walk.

A million thoughts swirl in Kendall's mind, manifesting numerous memories, what ifs and worst case scenarios in her dreams.

 _The grip on her small hand is too tight, squeezing her fingers and tugging her along none too gently down the cleared hallway. Not too long after they stop and her frazzled mother kneels to face her brother and her._

 _"Remember what Momma said baby, you can't jump on Daddy. You can't touch his leg, do you understand me?"_

 _Once more her mother squeezes her hand but this time not as tight after her little nod._

 _A minute later their ushered into a darkened room. The lights aren't off and nor is the curtain fully closed but still the lighting in the room is dim. But the television is playing, quite loud in fact – just how Daddy likes and Momma hates._

 _Stealing a glance at her silent twin brother, he's still stoic and lends no support._

 _"_ _There's my rascals. Get over here you lot!" A gravelly voice booms, commanding them forward. Kendall freezes for all of 10 seconds to clearly examine her father._

 _Under his eyes are quite dark, his hair needs to brush and he needs to shave – he looks terribly unkept._

 _Although his mouth was tight something in his eyes registers in Kendall's mind and she shots off before her mom can stop her._

 _Ever the wild child she disregards her mother's caution and climbs atop the bed and accidentally bangs his leg, the way everyone startled you would think it was the injured leg but luckily it wasn't but still her father flinched and then her mother pulled her back securely into her arms._

"Wake up. Hey Kendall we landed." Caleb's voice is soft, the complete opposite to the rough jostle he gives to her shoulder to waken her.

"I'm awake." Kendall croaks out batting away his hand from her shoulder; she shivers slightly, her father's own gravelly voice replays in her mind again. With a heavy sigh she slams the window shade down, angrily brushing away the few pooling traitorous tears.

She directs her gaze to Caleb, the stiff figure doesn't react to the sound but the grumpy lady across the aisle pinches her face into an angry scowl.

Caleb rolls his shoulders before stretching to pop his back; an irritable Kendall is quite the norm. Kendall frowns waiting for her brother's acknowledgement.

"Alright sister dear?"

Kendall shifts her back against the plane's wall to more comfortably face her brother, ignoring the now crowded aisle she locks eyes with her brother – matching cobalt blue.

"Do you remember the first time we visited Dad after the infarction?"

Caleb's eyes widen as the memory comes to him against his control. It wasn't a happy time for their family, a taboo subject for sure. "This isn't the same thing." He grounds out firmly.

Kendall nods but he can tell she doesn't agree.

"Uncle Jimmy." Kendall croaks out before throwing herself into her uncle's arms; tears once more riveting out of her eyes like a river.

James hugs his niece tightly to reassure her while locking gazes with his nephew.

"How is he?" Caleb asks quietly.

"The surgery was successful; he's stable and in recovery. The bullets missed all of the important bits."

The sun has long set once they arrive at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Kendall and Caleb walk nervously down the hospital halls with trepidation; fear gripping their hearts.

They walk two paces behind their Uncle Jimmy who leads the way, once they reach the door James quietly steps aside allowing them to enter first.

A full minute passes as the twins stands stiff, neutrally looking at the door. As if pushed Kendall powers through briskly, just like she does everything in life – full stream ahead but she halts 3 steps in, once her brain registers what exactly her eyes are seeing.

Despite the soft swish the door makes as it opens, Lisa still startles before taking in the figures.

Kendall hand moves to cover her mouth and tears pool in her eyes. Caleb stops behind her, weakly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, of course she stiffens to move but he tightens his grip.

Lisa stands quickly to greet her kids. "He's ok. The surgery was successful."

From he stepped into the room Caleb resolutely refused to look at his father's figure, instead his eyes studies his mother.

She looks as beautiful as ever but clearly rumpled. Her hair still curls beautifully over her shoulders even though he knows she's ran her fingers through it at least a million times. Her eyes light up instantly once she spots them a smile weakly tugs at her lips.

Lisa stands with ease, her steps sure. "He's ok. The surgery was a success." Lisa states firmly as she reaches gently to embrace Kendall. At the feel of her mother's arms Kendall shudders harshly and once more begins to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Kendall, its ok love. He's ok, love." Lisa cranes her head up to look to look at her son; the son who's the splitting image of his father despite his dark curls.

To escape the probing gaze of his mother, Caleb's eyes finally zone in on his father in the bed and once more memories begin to cascade over him, pulling him under. He tightly closes his eyes but it's too late and just like that he's 8 years old again.

And they're not ok, because all of the anxiety, bitterness, confusion and pain is back. Because once your broken, you can mend the pieces back together but in the end the cracks are still there.

Caleb can't take it, it's too much and he has to get out of here. With a harsh cry he unconsciously releases his sister, pushing her forcefully into their mother; Lisa teeters on her tall heels but somehow manages to remain upright.

But when he turns he can't escape, James Wilson had watched the whole scene – he watched the emotions of anguish play over Caleb's face before he crumbled. So he doesn't allow him to run, because he's right there when he turns around to embrace him – effectively grounding him in the moment.

"We're all ok sweetheart." Lisa whispers soothingly after a beat, her voice striking a cord in all of them – a desperate hope for her sentiments to become true.

 **End Chapter 2.**


End file.
